


Узкие коридоры

by Kroshka



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В штаб-квартире слишком узкие коридоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узкие коридоры

Коридоры в штаб-квартире темны. Они давят своими стенами на новичков, заставляют трепетать и шарахаться от собственной тени, вздрагивать от шорохов, опасаться незаметного. Новобранцы боятся коридоров, они ходят по ним по двое — по трое, а то и целой толпой. Коридоры им кажутся бесконечными и слишком длинными. Для Акаину же коридоры — узки. Когда он идет строго по центру, размеренным шагом — его приближение тоже страшит трусливых юнцов — стены сами пугливо расступаются перед ним, и Дозорные разбегаются стайками в стороны, словно мальки, которых вспугнула тигровая акула. Здесь все — его, Акаину любит это ощущение, оно разливается горячими волнами внутри. Он идет, наслаждаясь, пока в противоположном конце не появляется Аокиджи. И коридор враз становится тонким канатом над пропастью. Они идут навстречу друг другу, не сбавляя шаг, не сдвигаясь ни на йоту, две акулы, не поделившие океан. Сближение сулит опасность, они сами — ее воплощение, слишком сильные, чтоб даже попытаться это скрыть. Дистанция сокращается неумолимо. Двадцать метров, десять, пять. Не замедляясь, не ускоряясь, все в том же в темпе. Не опуская взгляда. Лицом к лицу. Когда расстояние становится пугающе близким — меньше метра, интимная зона — оба синхронно сдвигаются в стороны, избегая прямого столкновения. Все обходится только случайно задетыми предплечьями, от которых, как от оголенных проводов — искры снопами во все стороны. После этой крохотной заминки оба расходятся — спина к спине — и продолжают свой путь все так же по центру, рассекая пространство, как безбрежную морскую гладь.

  
А потом — каждый в своей комнате — кусают губы, шипят проклятия и бьют кулаками о безмолвные стены. И Акаину рычит вполголоса — гранит заглушит стоны — и расстегивает наскоро штаны, даже не спуская, облизывает пальцы, трахает себя ими, до боли, до кругов перед глазами и прокушенной губы, упиваясь ненавистью к себе и к Аокиджи, потому что он хочет лечь под него. Оказаться внизу, на постели, и чтоб ему развели ноги, сжали лодыжки и вставили как последней шлюхе. Ему нужны не пальцы, а член Аокиджи внутри, в нем, глубоко, чтоб до глотки, чтоб выебал, и он выл бы от этой дикой смеси ненависти и страсти, и подмахивал бы — о, да, он делал бы даже это. А потом кончил бы под Аокиджи, кусая ладонь — уже не важно, свою ли, его — прокусывая ее, вцепляясь зубами, как пес в кусок сворованного мяса. Я — тебя — ненавижу. Он произносит это отчетливо и ясно, по слогам, упираясь локтями и лбом о холодный камень, а потом идет вытираться и швыряет грязное полотенце в угол. Оно смотрится нелепо и вызывающе на фоне идеально убранной, почти нежилой комнаты, и Акаину кривится в усмешке. Бунт против правильности.

  
Аокиджи в это время, на другом конце здания, и все же — ближе некуда, отчаянно вбивается горящим членом в свой кулак. Его лоб покрывается испариной, и он не понимает, никак не может понять — отчего так жарко, когда он — в ледяном душе, и тонкие стеклянные стенки уже покрыты изморозью? Но жара затапливает его, заставляя разум утратить кристальную ясность, помутиться, представить Акаину под ним. Аокиджи хочет нагнуть его, сломать, как куклу, заставить принять любую позу, а потом трахать — долго, методично, размеренно. Заставить просить, хрипеть, проклинать — не важно. И кончить в нем спермой, такой же горячей, как лава, бурлящая сейчас в холодном теле. А потом — это кажется совсем уж невозможным, и оттого таким желанным — целовать, всего, не разбирая, заставить эти твердые, вечно сжатые губы, расслабиться и впустить его язык, сделать их мягкими и податливыми — только для себя одного. И Аокиджи кончает, отрешенно наблюдая, как сперму смывает в водосток ледяным потоком.

  
А потом они снова идут по длинным коридорам, безупречно прямые, безупречно безучастные, сталкиваясь рукавами и переживая внутри взрыв сверхновых и ядерные катастрофы в одночасье. Коридоры штаб-квартиры узки. Вдвоем пройти невозможно. Разве только — слиться воедино.


End file.
